


Te hará suplicar dos veces.

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Danny  recibe la visita de una vieja amiga de Nueva Jersey, la mujer no es del agrado del comandante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts).



Lo último que quería encontrar Steve es a una mujer besando a su amigo, no de forma casta o amistosa, sino de una forma demasiada apasionada, en la que sin lugar a dudas los separaría a base de agua fría mediante cubos y cubos de agua, o mejor provocaría un pequeño incendio para que saltará el detector de humos. 

Gracias que Kono estaba a su lado, y parecía que tenía la mente fría, pues sólo carraspeo, y la pareja por fin se separaron.

_ ¡Ah, chicos no os oí entrar!- Danny se sonrojo terriblemente, y el comandante pensó que estaba terriblemente adorable, pero esa mujer la dejaría encerrada lejos de su compañero, y tiraría la llave al océano. - ¡Os presento a Irene!.

_ ¡Hola, soy Kono,!- Kono saludo a Irene, Steve miraba a la extraña de forma muy desconfiada, acto que se percato la mujer morena y ojos claros.

_ Disculpa al animal de mi compañero, aun esta aprendiendo buenos modales, pero le queda un gran camino por recorrer- El moreno, a veces sentía la necesidad de matar su compañero, y ese momento lo quería matar. 

_ Soy Steve,- Steve observo a la mujer, que vestía elegantemente, su pelo lo tenía recogido, (ese recogido no le quedaba bien), pero su inspección se detuvo en los labios de ella, pintados de Rojo sangre, pero la pintura de labios estaba casi descoloridos, Steve miro a Danny, sus labios estaban manchados con la pintura de ella, quería quitar la pintura de sus labios, (los Danny).

_ Así, que eres el jefe de Steve.- El comandante reconoció un ligero acento de Nueva Jersey. 

_ No quisiera ser descortés, pero ahora mismo tenemos que despedir a Irene, y pillar a un malo- Dijo Danny, mirando a los tres. 

_ Conozco la salida- Irene sonreía, le gustaba ver como el amigo de Danny, se ponía rojo de furia, quizás los celos le volvía de ese color, y lo más extraño que nadie se percataba, de eso, quizás la joven asiática que estaba en el equipo. - ¡Encantada de conocerlos por fin!- Se giro donde estaba Danny y le beso la mejilla- Te veré esta noche sin falta- Irene sentía la mirada del marine sobre ella, sabía que esa mirada era como una ametralladora, pero el juego favorito de Irene era tentar al destino.

Irene se marcho.

_Brah, quizás deberías quitarte la pintora de tus labios, para nada es tu color- Danny, cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio.

_Gracias Kono.

_ ¿quién es ella?- Pregunto Steve.

_ Una amiga de Nueva Jersey- El rubio no quería contestar a las preguntas – Ahora tenemos que atrapar a un malo.

***** 

Steve no espiaba a su amigo en su cita, paso por el restaurante por pura casualidad, (y con un poco de ayuda de Chin), no le estaba espiando ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería comer bien, y Chin le recomendó ese restaurante. Mentira, el marine, no sabía el por qué estaba espiando a su mejor amigo, no lo entendía.

La pareja se marchó, y se que nadie le viera guardo la copa de ella en una bolsa de pruebas. 

 

******* 

_ Irene Adler, de Nueva Jersey, última residencia conocido Londres (Reino Unido)- Kono pasaba las imágenes por el ordenador y una de las fotos hizo que Steve se atragantará con su propia saliva. La foto era ella con ropa interior muy sugerente, y una fusta en la mano.

_ ¿Steve estas bien?- Chin lo miro preocupado, chin podría asegurar que su jefe se estaba temiendo lo peor.

_ La mujer que puso una Nación de rodillas- ambos hombres miro extrañados a Kono- Capaz de arrodillar a cualquier pez gordo, con un sólo un movimiento de sufusta.

_ ¿qué estás diciendo Kono?- preguntó Chin.

_ Sólo estoy recordando lo que leía hace unos días en la Red, un articulo de Doctor John Watson.

_Pero no la conocías hace unos días- señalo Steve.

_ No, pero al ver las fotos, hizo recordar ese articulo que leí... - Kono fue interrumpida por la llegada de Danny.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo un enfurecido Danny , pero su rabia no estaba dirigida hacía Kono y Chin. Pero antes que el moreno pudiera contestar, El rubio le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara, y había salido enfurecido.

Chin y Kono, consiguieron que Steve no siguiera a su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sabía que Danny lo estaba evitando, que apenas le dirigía la palabra, y ese comportamiento le extrañaba... vale, había ejercido el ciberespionaje, o robado una copa, pero tampoco era para tanto. ¡Mentira, había destrozado la confianza que tenía Danny en él!.

El comandante sabía que tenía que hablar con la mujer que le había conseguido que cayera en desgracia. Toco el timbre de la suite de Irene, abrió una mujer, que le hizo pasar y le dijo que se sentará.

La espera era interminable, pero escucho la voz de la morena.

_ Espero que no le hiciera esperar mucho- Cuando Steve alzó la vista, apenas podía dar credito a sus ojos, LA MUJER, tan sólo vestía una peluca rubia, y unos tacones, y encima se había colocado de frente de Steve- ¿le gusta lo que ve? 

_Si trata de seducirme, pierde el tiempo- percató que ella era hermosa, pero no estaba atraído, así que sin ninguna dificulta miro a los ojos a Irene.- Así que me importa un pimiento si va desnuda o vestida, sólo quiero hablar de Danny.

_Esto no me ha pasado nunca- bajo los ojos hasta la entrepierna de Steve, ninguna reacción-¡kate, trae algo que me vista!.

_ Quiero saber cómo conoció a Danny- Quería saber como dos personas tan diferentes como Adler y Williams, se podrían conocer. La otra mujer apareció y le dio una camisa Irene.

_¡Gracias, ya puedes marcharte!- Se puso la camisa, y al instante reconoció la camisa, era una azul, la favorita de Danny.Se abrocho los botones, se quitó los tacones y se recostó en el otro sofá- Aún huele a él, su colonia, su champú- Irene olió la camisa. Se paso la mano sobre el otro brazo, y se acarició el brazo. -¡Él!, ya me lo imagino, tan sólo vestido con el pantalón de vestir, (me encanta que esos pantalones se ciñan a su hermoso cuerpo, a su lindo trasero), buscando desperadamente su camisa, con el pecho desnudo, ¡ese magnifico pecho, lleno de pelos, ese pecho que me encanta acariciar!.

_ ¡Mientes!- dijo Steve, y deseando que ella no se percatará de lo que le ocurría su entrepierna, por la culpa de LA MUJER, se imaginaba Danny, su pecho, su culo- Él nunca se iría sin su camisa.

_¡Querido, yo le regale otra camisa!- Bajo la mirada, y vio la reacción de Steve, vio como Steve se tapaba, ella sonrio con malicia. -creo que éso no lo he provocado yo- Se quito la peluca.

_ ¿Cómo conociste a Danny?- cambiando de tema- Dime, quiero saberlo todo.

_Asi que quieres saber si le pego fusta, o con la palma de la mano- Steve la miro horrizado- ¿Quieres saber si mi fusta, ha acariciado con suavidad esa nalgas perfectas?

_¡basta!- grito pero ella no le hacía caso.

_ Usted ha querido saberlo todo- sonrió con maldad- Tengo que ser sincera, Danny no le gusta esas cosas, y además cuando estoy con alguien que me gusta, no suelo utilizar mis herramientas de trabajo.

_Gracias- suspiro aliviado.

_ Vivimos en el mismo barrio desde niños, yo era amiga de sus hermanas- recordó los viejos tiempos- Perdimos el contacto, pero me lleve una agradable sorpresa al verlo en uno de sus casos.

_ ¿Reconoció a Danny enseguida?- pregunta tonta.

_ Vestía un traje de tres piezas- Ella recordó le quedaba ese traje gris, y sobre todo cuando se quito la chaqueta.- Una llamada había destrozado su cita con su mujer, me reconoció enseguida, me detuvo.

_ ¿la detuvo y aún así se acuesta con él?- . de pronto se le aconsejo un Té- ¡Por favor, me podría ofrecer un Té?

_¡disculpe, mis malos modales!- como si Kate adivinará los pensamientos, apareció con el Té y lo sirvió, y luego se marcho.- Me detuvo, pero se le "olvido" leerme mis derechos, así que salí enseguida, gracias que tenía un cliente, que era también mi abogado.

_¿Fue un descuido de su parte?- pero el comandante sabía que Danny no cometía esos fallos de novato.

_ No, necesitaba mi ayuda.

_ ¿Tu ayuda?.

_ Quería atrapar a un cliente mio, acusado por asesinato, pero antes le dije que necesitaba que me pagará si le entregaba a ese cliente.

_ ¿lo hizo?

_No, se me acercó dijo "lo siento, no tengo dinero que ofrecerte, ni siquiera si tuviera todo el oro del mundo podría pagar tu ayuda". Me dio un beso en la comisura del labio, yo le dí otro beso.

_ ¿le fue infiel a Rachel contigo?- Irene lanzó una carcajada.

_¡No!- volvió reír- Danny siempre fue fiel a esa mujer, que tan sólo le ha hecho daño.

_Cierto.

_ Le besé en la boca, fue un bonito beso- Ella se toco los labios- y le susurré al oído " no quiero todo el oro del mundo, sólo pido un beso, tú has pagado el precio".

_ ¿En Nueva Jersey, te acostaste con él?- envidiaba a esa mujer, pues pudo probar los besos de Danny.

_ Cuando Danny se había divorciado, él necesitaba consuelo, y yo se lo dí- Ella, le encantaba ver la cara de aneurisma de Steve, las manos muy juntas, apretandolas. - ¿te gustaría acostarte con nosotros?

_ ¿?

_ Te podríamos atar en esa gigantesca cama, Danny te besaría, mientras yo te pego con mi fusta, podrías sentir las caricias de ambos.

_ ¡No!

_ Somos excelentes amantes- sonrió Podría besarte, mientras Danny te lleva al orgasmo.

_¡que no soy gay!- Steve se levanto y se marchó sin decir nada más.

_ Igualito que John, ¡pobres ciegos!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo, contiene escenas bastantes calientes.

Steve llega a su casa, revisa los mensajes de voz, nada importante, hasta que escucha una voz de mujer que le resulta familiar. 

_ " Espero no haberle asustado con la verdad, Sé que esta enamorado de Danny como Danny lo esta de usted"- Steve pone en pausa de voz, pero a la vez se muere de curiosidad, así que lo acciona otra vez.- "Tanto Danny y usted me recuerda a Sherlock y John, John pegó a Sherlock para buscar un motivo para entrar a mi casa, y por puñetazo me di cuenta que John ama a Sherlock, evito pegarle en la boca y en la nariz, como hizo Danny el otro día con usted... Danny tiene mi móvil, si quiere hacer en trio. Me encantaría estar en medio, completamente desnudos... No ponga esa cara de aneurisma, no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Se me olvidaba, DANNY LE HARÁ SUPLICAR DOS VECES, y tú estarás encantado"

Steve pensó que la mujer estaba como una cabra, sobre todo cuando se ha empañado en decir que son gays, y no lo son, pero su mente empieza a recordar las últimas palabras... de pronto hace demasiado calor, y su imaginación cabalga peligrosamente... se imagina a Danny con la fusta, azotando las nalgas del comandante, haciéndole suplicar por más besos, llamando a Danny "amo", o "master". Sale corriendo a la ducha, pero el agua fría no funciona, y Steve se da cuenta que necesita una bañera llena de hielo para conseguir hacer desaparecer el inmenso calor que desprende su cuerpo.

El comandante salio de la ducha, seca y se puso el albornoz. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, mientras se secaba el pelo, casi da un grito de sorpresa al ver sentado a Danny en una silla.

_ Así que te gusta romper tus propias reglas- Danny vestía un traje de 3 piezas gris y camisa azul, Estaba guapísimo- has estado más de 3 minutos.

_ ¿que haces aquí, y cómo has entrado?- Steve estaba seguro que había puesto la alarma.

_ Te dije que no pusieras un código tan fácil.

_Pero sino no puse la fecha de mi cumpleaños- El rubio se levanto, y camino hacia donde estaba Steve, se quitó la chaqueta y la coloco en la cama.

_Pusiste como código, mi cumpleaños- Danny quitó la toalla que tenía Steve en sus manos.- ¿por qué mi cumpleaños y no de Mary, o de tus padres- el policía se acercó al comandante.- ¿Por qué espias a mis amigas con derecho a roce?

_ Tu cumpleaños es facil de recordar y ... ¿amigas con derecho , en plural ?- Lo que faltaba, Danny tiene otras amantes- Me preocupo por ti.

_ Creo que estás celoso de mí- Steve sabe que Danny no sabe lo equivocado que esta, steve siente celos de las mujeres que ha estado con el rubio- Pero le prometía Kono y a Irene comprobar una cosa.

_¿Qué cosa...- Sin poder evitarlo siente como el brazo de Danny se aproxima, le agarra fuertemente de la nuca y lo atrae , Danny lo besa, ¡lo estaba besando!, cierra los ojos, pero los de Danny esta abiertos, Steve metió la lengua en la boca de su compañero, buscaba con desesperación la lengua del rubio, la encontro, y juega con ella, pero Danny interrumpe.

_ ¿Por qué diablos, no me has impedido besarte?- Steve mira perplejo a Danny- ¡Tenías que evitar que te besará, o alejarme de ti!.

_ No iba impedir algo que he deseado desde que nos conocimos - agarra fuertemente la muñeca de danny.

_ Tenía que demostrar que Irene y los primos se equivocan, que no me deseas- Danny sonrió tristemente. - No quiero que esto acabe con nuestra amistad.

_ Lo que ocurra ahora mismo puede cambiar el curso de nuestra amistad.- Steve puso su mano derecha sobre el chaleco de Danny, mientras acercó con la otra al rubio, cerró los ojos y lo beso, quito la mano del chaleco y comprobó que Danny tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de pronto Danny lo empuja lejos.- ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¡ quítate el albornoz. -grita Danny, pero Steve no se mueve- No hagas que me quite el cinturon y azotarte- La verdad que la idea le gustaba a Steve, pero obedeció a Danny.

_ Estas completamente excitado, ahora siéntate en la silla- Steve no se movía-. ¡ahora!.

El moreno se sentó, quería taparse al verse expuesto, pero Danny se lo impendió. El detective se quitó el chaleco, el cinturón, Steve pensó que lo iba a utilizar contra él, pero el poli lo arrojo lejos. Danny se quitó la corbata, y tapo los ojos de Steve.

_ Esta noche me vas a suplicar, no una ni dos veces- Danny sonrió, al recordar las palabras de Irene, cuando le dijo que no necesitaba fusta ni nada por estilo.

_ Quiero verte desnudo- Steve queria quitarse el la venda de los ojos, pero el rubio se lo impedió.

_ Te prohíbo que te quite la venda- El rubio cogió sus esposas y esposo a Steve con las manos en su espalda.

_ ¡Por favor , quiero verte!- Danny se sentó a horcadas sobre Steve,muy muy despacio se quito la camisa, y empezó, restregarse contra Steve, mientras lo besaba, estuvo varios minutos así, hasta que se levantó y se alejó de Steve-¡por favor, vuelve, no me dejes!.

_ ¿dejarte?- Danny se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines- No, sobre todo cuando estás completamente excitado por mi, mi querido compañero, te ves muy hermoso, sobre todo cuando suplicas.- Danny se quitó los pantalones, peor antes cogió un condón. Volvió a sentarse sobre Steve, a restregarse, arriba y abajo, mientras besaba a Steve, a masturbar a su amante, hasta que se cansó.

_ Danny... ¡Por favor quitame la esposas!- oyó con Danny abrió algo, sintió las manos de Danny en su pene, tuvo la certeza que Danny le esta poniendo un condón

_ Te voy a llevar a las estrellas- Danny puso el pene de Steve en su culo, y empezó a cabalgar, despacio y después más rápido. Varios minutos estuvieron así, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

_ ¡Danny, quiero que me folles, y verte desnudo!.

_ a su debido tiempo, ahora te voy a quitar las esposas y guiarte a la cama, pero no te quites la venda.

Danny hizo lo que dijo, y con cuidado extremo, coloco al comandante boca abajo, beso y acarició el cuerpo de su amante, mientras oía sus gemidos.

_Steve, ya es hora que tus suplicas sean oídas- susurro al oído de su amante, mientras que sus dedos se abría paso en el ano de su amante,- Vas obtener lo que deseas, pero antes tengo que buscar algo en mi pantalón, volveré antes que me eches de menos.

_ Danny, Danny...

_ Ya estoy aquí, Danny se puso el condón y se acostó sobre Steve, con cuidado colocó su pene en su interior.

_ Ni se te ocurra parar, ¡ Follame de una vez,!.

_ Tus deseos son ordenes- Danny lo embistió, con suavidad, pero en vista que Steve pedía más más fuerte, Danny le hizo caso y lo embistió más fuerte, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo.

Danny se quito encima de Steve y se coloco a su lado. Antes de guiar a Steve le había quitado el condón y lo había tirado en la papelera, con el suyo hizo lo mismo. 

_ Ya puedes quitarte la corbata de los ojos.- Steve lo hizo, y contemplo maravillado el cuerpo de su amante,, sudoroso, y bello.

_ Irene me dijo que no te gustaba los juegos sexuales.

_ todo lo contrario, lo que no me gusta es pegar, pero me encanta decir palabras sucias....- Steve lo beso, y beso.


End file.
